In some cases, it may be desirable to perform a refactoring process to modify one or more code-based elements in a system. For example, refactoring might be performed to change the name of a variable or method wherever it appears in a software program. Such refactoring might improve the performance of the software program and/or improve the readability of the software code for other users (e.g., a variable named “Temp_X” might be renamed “Yearly_Sales” to help others understand the meaning of the code).
Typically, refactoring is performed with respect to a particular system. That is, all code residing at that system may be adjusted as appropriate to achieve the desired modifications. Note, however, that in some situations identical copies and/or similar versions of a software program may reside at a number of different systems throughout a system landscape. For example, a test system might have Version 1.1 of a particular software program, a development system may also have Version 1.1 of the program, and a production system may have Version 1.0 of the program.
To appropriately modify code-based elements throughout such a landscape, an operator could manually initiate a refactoring process with respect to each and every system in the landscape. This approach, however, may be inefficient and error prone—especially when there are a relatively large number of systems and/or refactorings that need to be performed. For example, an operator may need to provide manual input and authentication information in connection every system being modified. Also note that an automated attempt to blindly perform refactoring across multiple systems might breach applicable security protocols, and may even introduce errors in connection with the code-based elements (e.g., because a first refactoring may need to be completed before a second refactoring is initiated).
Approaches that improve refactoring a multi-system landscape could, therefore, be desirable. Moreover, it may advantageous to provide one or more systems and/or methods to do so in an efficient and convenient manner.